Style Guide/VS World
The VS World, also known as the Team-up Universe by any variations or mixes of the terms given refer to a fan re-canonization theory of the Super Sentai stories, particularly by supplanting all the Super Sentai Team-ups and placing them in their own universe. Concept The usual idea is that all the Super Sentai exist in its own universe except for a few. While Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger was intended by Toei as a series that brings all the Super Sentai show together, fans with the VS World viewpoint believe it as the culmination of all teamups. Thus most everything that happened to each sentai in their own series also happened in Gokaiger, but the sentai in their original show and the sentai in Gokaiger are parallel-universe versions of each other. Logic The idea is "supported" by a few key points. * Almost every year, the world, or Japan-specifically Tokyo, at least, faces apocalyptic-scale threats (either in the beginning or end) of an episode. The only rangers who face them in each show are the ones who are IN the show. * The sentai rangers only "coexist" when their respective threats somehow combine forces (in teamup specials). * Offspring of teamup villains appear. * The extinction of dinosaurs happened differently in each universe.http://akizukisentai.blogspot.com/2010/11/dinosaur-genocide-in-super-sentai.html Dinosaur Genocide in Super Sentai ** In Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the witch Bandora destroyed them. ** In Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, the dinosaurs did not go extinct but were thrown into another dimension when a meteor hit Earth. ** In GoGo Sentai Boukenger, the Hyde Gene destroyed them. ** In Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Horonderthal destroyed them. List of Known "Worlds" in the VS World Theory The VS World logic cascades to the point that almost each Super Sentai team is in its own world with some exceptions. * Sun Vulcan and Denziman share a common world * Gokaiger and teamup world * Worlds for the 33 others. ** Gorenger ** J.A.K.Q. ** Battle Fever J ** Goggle V ** Dynaman ** Bioman ** Changeman ** Flashman ** Maskman ** Liveman ** Turboranger ** Fiveman ** Jetman ** Zyuranger ** Dairanger ** Kakuranger ** Ohranger ** Carranger ** Megaranger ** Gingaman ** GoGo-V ** Timeranger ** Gaoranger ** Hurricaneger ** Abaranger ** Dekaranger ** Magiranger ** Boukenger ** Gekiranger ** Go-Onger ** Shinkenger (known as World of Shinkenger in Kamen Rider Decade) ** Goseiger ** Go-Busters * A possible world where Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. exist alongside all other Shotaro Ishinomori-created heroes, including Kamen Rider and Kikaider, as seen in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger. * The world of the unofficial series, Akibaranger. In this world, all official Super Sentai series are TV shows, as in the real world. Rebuttal While this logic has its merits, Toei has not acknowledged the separation outright. * VS Films and Gokaiger retain the vast majority of important elements from each series. * TV series (particularly long ones) and comics have shown single continuities with plot holes and inconsistencies. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is indicative of a "joining" effort, in that while some of the series minimally contradict each other, the greater amount of elements in each series still combine to make up for Gokaiger's backstory. * Toei has never named the "worlds", unlike the deliberate acknowledgement they had for Kamen Rider Decade where each world did have a separate continuity, and where the World of Shinkenger, while outsight named, meshed with Samurai Sentai Shinkenger's continuity. Use in this Wiki Like with all the more recent efforts, this wiki strives to officially source all the Super Sentai elements found in the wiki pages. As such, fan theory such as the VS World will not be applied to The Morphin Grid content. Thus the wiki only recognizes three separate "worlds" as explicitly stated in Super Sentai. * The world where 35 Super Sentai exist * The world where Go-Busters take place, which is suggested to be a different timeline, wherein Enetron is a regular power source and has been for a while. (2012 N.E.C) The Go-Busters appear in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie, then state that they are "going home", which may (or may not) lend to this idea. * The "prime" world where Akibaranger takes place. Here all 36 previous sentai are merely television shows. It differs from the real world however, as the Metal Heroes Series are different. References Category:Content